Quitting and Proposing?
by QUEENSPELLER67
Summary: AU. Jessie and James have quit Team Rocket. ...is marriage the next step? RocketShipping birthday one-shot for AmyBieberKetchum.


**Ages:**

 **Jessie and James: 27**

* * *

 **Quitting and Proposing?**

(Jessie's P.O.V.)

It's been two years. We buried the hatchet with Butch and Cassidy. Then we quit Team Rocket. James has taken him, Meowth and me (and all of our Pokémon) to one of his summer homes. This one is a beach house, but where is James? He said to meet him at the pool.

* * *

(Third person P.O.V.)

James ran a hand through his lavender locks. A poolside proposal. That was his idea of proposing. James sighed. "Growlie, I don't know about this," he said to his ever-loyal Growlithe.

Growlie nudged his master forward and James got the message. "Right," he said.

He walked out of his bedroom and Growlie led the way. James held a red box in his hand and a rose behind his back. Roses had always been his favorite flower. James was wearing a pair of light blue swimming trunks with little Shellder on them.

He looked through the window on the door. There she was. Jessie was lounging in a chair in a two-piece purple bikini. Inkay and Chimecho had been playing in the pool. Two weeks ago, he and Jessie had gone to Hoenn to visit Arbok and Weezing. They were surprised to see that a quarter of the Ekans and Koffing had evolved. Arbok and Weezing returned.

James's Whiscash originally belonged to his father and was also in the pool. Meowth was playing with some of the other Pokémon.

Growlie went through the pet door to go into the pool. James took a breath and opened the door.

'Nice trunks, James,' Mime Jr. complimented telepathically. James merely nodded and got on one knee. Jessie had on sunglasses and she lifted them up.

"Jessie," James began. "I know how you like to be blunt, so I'll just get right to it." He gave her the rose and she blushed. He opened the red box to reveal a white gold ring with an amethyst to the left of a blue diamond and to the right was a ruby. In between there were little pearls, to remind them that they met Meowth in June. *

"Will you marry me?" he asked, green eyes welling with hope.

"James," Jessie began. "This. This must've cost a fortune!" She studied the ring. The amethyst was her birthstone, her birthday being February 1. She noticed a blue diamond instead of the traditional one. She noticed the small pearls for the day they met Meowth and also, Meowth had hatched on June 24. The ruby caught her eye. Fiery and passionate, like James. James had a July birthday: the 17.

"Well, I _still_ have some of my parent's inheritance left. Plus Dante refused to take any payment from me," James admitted.

Jessie handed the ring to James, who blinked in confusion. Jessie pulled him up and gave him a hug. Tears of joy came from her eyes and she kissed him on the cheek. "Practice what you'll do on our wedding day," she said softly.

James blushed and delicately took his fiancée's hand. "I love you so much, Jessie," he whispered into her ear. The two kissed passionately and there was a splash from the water.

Growlie barked. "Dere are kids present, Jimmy," Meowth said. Chimecho used her tail to splash her trainer.

"Oh yeah?" James said, breaking the embrace. "Two can play that game!" Before anyone could say anything, James had jumped into the pool, causing a big splash! Jessie reacted fast enough to put her umbrella out in front of her, whereas Carnivine and Cacturne had gotten splashed. The same held true for Arbok and Seviper.

Jessie shook her head. Yes, she still loved him. He's a goofball at heart and that was one of the reasons.

* * *

 **(*) Yes, blue diamonds** _ **do**_ **exist!**

 **A/N: So, yes, I like RocketShipping. I made the bit about Meowth up and I'm sure someone will tell me when the Pokémon Chronicles episode aired. This is a birthday one-shot for** **AmyBieberKetchum** **. Amy, I've enjoyed chatting with you through PMs and I thought I'd write you a RocketShipping one-shot for your birthday. Happy birthday!**

... **and** **that reminds me. Not too long ago, the middle evolutions of the Alola starters were released. Has anyone changed their mind? Not me! I'm still Team Popplio. Can't wait to see their final forms! So, who's on Team Popplio? Team Rowlet? Team Litten? Team Undecided?**

 **As always, R and R, F and F, vote and ask. Bye!**

 **`` Eagle**

 **PS I made up their birthdays.**


End file.
